It is most desirable to have the ability to dispense a store from an aircraft travelling at low altitude and high velocity and obtain an immediate, controlled landing thereof at a vertical angle and with high-speed impact. Such delivery is useful, for instance, when dropping certain objects over ice fields or into "open leads" in ice-covered waters. Many devices, due to aerodynamic forces, require release from high altitudes to obtain the required near-vertical impact angle and impact velocity. One example of such devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,189,382, entitled "Aerial Dart", to H. S. Peck. This device still leaves a lot to be desired since it is meant to be dropped, at a high altitude, in a near-verticel altitude from a rather slow-moving vehicle. It is much more desirable to be able to make the controlled, precision drop from an aircraft flying low and fast.